


Monogram

by FishEyenoMiko



Series: Dominion [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock decides to stake his claim on John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monogram

John was pleased that he'd managed to get Sherlock to go shopping with him. He wasn't been terribly helpful, but at least he wasn't being terribly disruptive, either.

They went to the produce section, and Sherlock began looking through the various types of apples. John was looking though the lettuce when a pretty woman suddenly took interest in the carrots right next to him. She smiled at John, who smiled back.

Suddenly, Sherlock seemed to appear right next to John. He brushed his hand against John's.

"I'll meet you at the register," he said softly into John's ear.

John knew he was blushing as he looked back over at carrot girl, who gave him a wry grin. She picked up a bag of carrots and left.

 

Sherlock gripped the sides of John's head, holding him still as he fucked his mouth vigourously. John had been expecting something this; Sherlock could be rather possessive, and the incident in the shop, mild as it had been, had set him off. But John liked their sessions as much as Sherlock; in a way it had a blessing in disguise.

Sherlock shot down John's throat. He backed away, his kilt falling back down into place. John stayed kneeling at Sherlock's feet until told to do otherwise.

Sherlock reached down, rubbing the back of John's neck. "My puppy..."

"Yes, sir," John moaned. 

Sherlock's hand stopped, resting at the nape of John's neck.

"You're getting a tattoo."

John leaned back, looking up at Sherlock. "I am? Of what?"

Sherlock thought it over for a moment.

"My initials."

John eased onto his back. "To mark me as yours?" 

John's heart started to hammer.

Sherlock smiled. "Precisely."

After a moment, John smiled back, his cock hardening. "Yes, sir."

 

Sherlock and John walked into the tattoo parlour. A woman with dark blue hair and multiple tattoos walked up. She smiled at Sherlock.

"Hey! Here I never thought you'd come by."

"John, this is Dani. I-"

"He totally saved my arse a few years ago. Stupid cops; just because I look like this they automatically think I'm guilty."

"She was accused of murdering her boyfriend," said Sherlock. "Turned out he was killed by his sister for the inheritance money."

"And I told him any time he wanted my services, I'd do it for free..." Dani shrugged. "You might not think he's the type, but really, some of the hoity-toity people we get in here... you never know."

"So," said Sherlock. "My friend is getting a tattoo."

"Oooh," said Dani, turning and smiling at John. "Come on back, guys,"

They followed her back into a small room. There were a few different seats which allowed the customer to sit in various positions depending on where they were getting their tattoo.

"So," said Dani, "were you want it?"

John looked at Sherlock.

"The back of his neck," said Sherlock

"Okay. It'll help if you take your shirt off."

John nodded, taking off his jacket, then his shirt, setting them on a small table.

"Here," said Dani, pointing to a padded chair with a high back that had a hole near the top, where his face was supposed to go. Sitting down, John leaned forward, resting against the padding.

"Oh, wow..." said Dani, looking at the scar on John's shoulder. "I guess I don't need to ask you about your pain tolerance."

John chuckled.

"So, what do you want?"

Sherlock pulled out a piece of paper. 

"Here," he said, handing it to Dani. 

Dani smirked. "Cool! This your handwriting? It's really nice."

"Thanks," said Sherlock dryly.

With that, Sherlock stood behind Dani, watching as she tattooed his initials on John's neck. 

 

That evening, after taking care of his tattoo as Dani had told him, John got into bed, lying on his stomach to keep off his healing tattoo. He'd been laying there for nearly an hour before Sherlock finished his current experiment and joined him. Sherlock took off his bathrobe--the only thing he'd been wearing, and lay down next to him.

John sighed as Sherlock's fingers gently circled the tattoo. Then his hand skimmed down John's back. It rested on Jon's arse. Sherlock gave John's arse cheek a squeeze. 

Smiling, John sat up. He began to turn towards Sherlock, planning to have sex with him face-to-face.

Sherlock turned John back around.

"Lay back down, I want to see it," said Sherlock in a rough tone. "I want to see my name tattooed on you while I fuck you."

A pleasant shiver ran through John's body. Smiling, he lay back down.

Reaching over, Sherlock grabbed the lube off the nightstand. John felt him apply just enough to make it bearable. Then he pushed in deep. Sherlock was still for a moment, then began pounding in and out of John's ass.

"Oh, God..." 

John clutched the sheets and rode Sherlock hard thrusts. He winced as his lover's strong hands gripped his hips, holding him still as he fucked him roughly.

"Oh... oh, Christ!"

Sherlock let out a satisfied groan as he came. After pulling out, he rolled over onto his back. He turned to John, smiling. 

"Oh, man," John moaned, "I should get tattoos more often..."


End file.
